There's No Turning Back Captain
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: Mission objective - BSAA SOU to assist; taking down the Liberation Army and irradiating all traces and victims to the freshly exposed C-Virus. Alpha Team Leader, Captain Chris Redfield to lead, his men, in from the south facing wall. Despite the formalities there is always something that remains unplanned. [nivanfield]
1. Chapter 1

**Location**_ - Republic of Edonia, Eastern Europe_ **Date**_ - December 2012_ **Mission objective**_ - BSAA SOU to assist; taking down the Liberation Army and irradiating all traces and victims to the freshly exposed C-Virus. Alpha Team Leader, Captain Chris Redfield to lead, his men, in from the south facing wall._ _Meeting arranged with Delta at the following co-ordinates by 20.00 hrs. [36.0450673 - 83.9364389]_ **NB**_/ the City Hall is reported to be inhabited by J'avo, HQ have given the orders for all heavy infantry to push forward eliminating the threat_.

- / * \ -

"HQ to alpha team, reinforcements are unable to land due to anti-aircraft artillery - Take em out" The sudden and clear hint of urgency rang through each enlisted mans ears. Fingers tightening to the abounding artillery in hand.

"Alpha team copy" waving two fingers Chris rallied his team closer.

"What the -!? Were picking up a large bogey on radar it's heading right for you"

The team stood together within a half moon form, guns locked and loaded towards a creature of disproportionate size and mass. The atmosphere, an abundance of intimidation. All eyes watched as, thick, discoloured, globs of mucus dripped from an asymmetric mandible. The Alpha Leader Chris Redfield, battled with the contents of his stomach as the over whelming stench, shadowed and filled his nostrils.

It wasn't just his imagination, the BOWs were becoming larger with each new spawn and with each, a newly developed tolerance, counteracting anything and everything the BSAA could throw at them. The assignment was originally reviewed as being 'straight forward' a typical scan and sweep of the area before securing the boundaries.

They had already lost one man, testing the waters on an impromptu /solo/ recon search. Chris knew just as well as the servicemen surrounding him, the type of threat they were facing, just as it was becoming more and more apparent /nothing/ ever went according to plan. Despite the risks and as captain, it was his job to get everyone through this together.

His thin chapped lips, pursed together, taking a slight step back, the silhouetted outline of his ATL caught within his peripheral vision. 'Piers Nivans' initially a rookie back with the special forces back in 2010, his extreme sharpness and concentration, had him referred to as "the man who never misses a target" In speculation, it came as no surprise to how swiftly he had made it through the stages of preferment and into the 'captivated' Alpha leaders division. The young ace was a naturally gifted marksman, much like Chris himself. It was perhaps this professionalism and strict routine that brought the pair together, forming a well disciplined squadron.

The ground quivered as the Ogroman collapsed, hastily regaining it's composure, producing a crippling hunched posture. Its jaw fell lower, giving the impression of a plausible dislocation, as it let out a tumultuous bellow, spewing out more of the nauseating thick solution. Thickset appendages waving blindly, shattering, once proud, standing, buildings into mere shadows of their former glory.

"Alright you know the drill, we split up into three teams and take out those guns, - we'll have to worry about that thing when 'back up' arrives... Piers, Finn you're with me, the rest of you - move out."

While attempting to keep close to his captain, an intense mixture of nerves and adrenaline coursed through the 'newest' rookie's lean physique. Staring up at the drooling abomination, voices surrounding him sounded indistinct, distant. This wasn't what the 22 year old had signed up for. He was new and inexperienced, brought along mostly for his pyrotechnics experience, he was far from accustomed to weaponry as the others serving alongside him. Paralysed with fear, the faith he'd clung onto, reassurance from his captain was faltering. The others instantly dispersed into their assigned teams, running and diving out of harms reach and into cover, as the behemoth sized Ogroman moved closer, shattering the rubbled ground beneath. Tightly closing his eyes, Finn inhaled deeply, witnessing the malformed palm of the mis-creation advancing in his direction.

"MOVE!"

That voice - Angry? Worried? A sudden pain spread up his left side, moving his hand to nurse the injury; teeth pressing deep into his lower lip, fighting back a discomforted groan. His fingers tentatively analysed the area, he had no formal expertise, just a basic grasp of first aid, his ribs were sure to be bruised though nothing appeared to be broken. Plucking up courage, the trainee soldier cautiously opened his eyes...

"Captain?!"

The words slipped from his mouth without thought, seeming left unheard as he watched over the man he held within such high regard. A deafening crash echoed causing the ground quake and both men wince. Pushing up with his elbow, his posture appearing more casual allowing him to briefly scan his new surroundings, water dripping metrically behind them. His gun! Where the?! Shit! Shifting up to a kneeling position, the naive recruit tensed his jaw.

"This is Captain Redfield to Carl Alfonso and Ben Airheart - My team has momentarily disengaged, I'm in need of cover fire."

"Roger that Captain"

Moving his fingers away from his ear piece, Chris quickly regained his composure, raising to his feet to analyse the situation, looking over the demolished foundation, he was monitoring Piers' position, within one of the open entrances opposite, mouthing something inaudible. The young ace had his back pressed flush against the stable, stone frame, knuckles turning white with the cradled embrace of his trusty Anti-Material Rifle carrying a fresh clip of 10, 12.7mm rounds. A look of concern furrowed his brow, hearing nothing but a distorted transmission reeling off, nought but static. His jaw tightened, catching flesh from his inner cheek, resentment interlacing with his attentive expression. A gathering of wheezing breath echoed throughout the narrowed, makeshift, staircase behind him. J'avo were closing in.

"Piers? - Dammit!"

Well calculated shots, undoubtedly caring rapid precision were heard, each was too close and singular to be the cover fire Chris had requested.

"Finn?! ..." His tone was surprisingly subdued, brows pulling tightly together, darkening the concerned expression. The young subordinate edgily moved closer while the Alpha Leaders glance remaining fixated upon his partner's last sighted position. "You're going to need a gun -"

"Y-yes sir ... I - I ..."

Chris was in no mood for explanations or small talk, a further two shots resounded through the remains, as he shoved his own 'specifically engineered' assault rifle into the trainees chest. "Now just follow my lead, we're all making this out together."

Substantial footfalls carried in time with foreign cries vibrating harshly against the ground overhead. They had to move and quick, as valuable seconds ticked away, drawing them even further behind schedule. Taking a step back Chris pulled out his standard issue 'Nine oh nine' hand gun, 'designed for more precise shot', from it's holster, with a click the pre-loaded magazine locked into place. The Ogroman took a side step twisting its colossal sized torso with arms elevated. The cover fire was taking effect and without doubt, Andy Walker and Marco Rose had offered their own expertise, generating an ideal distraction. Now was their time to move.

With precision, you would be 'just' able to catch the crack of the bullet exiting the hold of it's captive barrel only to be quickly followed by the clink of the discarded outer casing briefly bouncing back and forth against the dusty hardened ground. A clean headshot threw the attackers body stumbling back, wearing an almost stunned expression, almost human before blood coveted and engulfed the mutilated features, muscle and fragments of bone scattering away from the point of entry. A small faction of J'avo had attempted to flank the talented marksman to no avail. Deft and nimble fingers pulling back against the trigger a quick succession. Bodies of the fallen laid scattered, rapidly bubbling with the intensity of an acid eradicating a signs that they ever were.

Now could be considered as 'the calm before the storm' a phrase the Ace's father used when setting the scene, adding a touch more anticipation and emotion to his own mission experiences. The sound of chafing fatigues filled the brief silence, ending with an abrupt stop nearing the stairway. Tips of military boots skidded and dragged momentarily naturally observing fresh surroundings. The ground trembled as the creature carelessly stumbled back in a weak attempt to avoid the profuse quantity of expeditious fire.

"Captain? Cap ..." Hearing Finns concerned and high pitched tone, sent an almost noticeable tremor down the lieutenants spine. A deep set feeling of dread sunk in, gaze shifting to look through the narrow door way. To his captain.

What was Chris looking at? his handgun was drawn, expression pulled tight with concentration. Showing such intricate detail, each with its own story to tell - tight drawn lips that ... Appearing within his peripheral vision, a huge shadow over cast their position. Moving without thought and swift actions, the older soldier was prised from position

"CHRIS!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was surreal how laboured everything around them moved, yet, the heat coursing through his body rapidly brought a burning flush to his well trained poker face. The width of the entrance was deemed as narrow for a single man, though through the predicament placed upon them, narrowly avoiding the forceful contact of the uncoordinated footing; the pair were now compactly pressed up against one another. Every move, every breath - voluntary or otherwise was felt by the other earning a slight groan of perturbation.

_Anticipatory embracing his lips against his superior sensing a mutual need as strong, powerful motions pressed back, fulfilling his hidden dream. Piers groaned appreciatively, moving the tip of his tongue tentatively across the lower tier. His captain promptly and confidently advanced, triggering a rush of adrenaline to arise, as the intimate battle for dominance continued. Hands moving effortlessly, reaching over every dip and toned muscle earning an appreciative groan from the other, expert fingers taunting and teasing swollen nipples urging him to act further._

"You alright Nivans? ... Piers?

The call of his name brought his thoughts back to their current state, as the already decorative red haze darkened upon his cheeks. Nodding quickly in response, eyes widened almost comically on feeling a familiar twitch within his trousers, escorted with an virtually distinguishable bulge. Avoiding his captains gaze Piers swallowed hard, how could mere seconds have felt - timeless.

Chris gradually moved, reluctant to waste anymore time. Patting the snipers shoulder in thanks. A smile lightened his face for the faintest moment, before Andy's booming voice crackled into life, his fingers moved to press against the comm in his ear as the details of what they'd discovered were filled in.

"It's the exposed membrane on it's back sir, we focused our fire on a hunch and that's what caused the near fall ... Glad you got out of there okay. You had us worried there for a minute." The hint of a bold Scottish accent filled the comm.

Piers listened intently, as the orders were called out for them to keep close, turning to palm down the front of his trousers needing to get his head back into the mandatory mindset, the ATL sniper rested his finger against the tigger. Holding his weapon of choice flush to his chest. Chris had reacted how he expected him to - not as he wanted him too.

Chris was surprised, putting it bluntly, the driven professional within him urged him not to react to the inconsequential incident back within the door way. They were in the middle of a war zone and once again his trusted second had saved his ass. If he was to keep this up Chris would end up owing him -

It had to have been the surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins, though the expression on the snipers face practically begged him not to comment. Urgh ... Now wasn't the time. He was flattered, never really giving much thought to anyone realistically seeing him in such a manner; that was of course 'if' it was the case. There had been nothing since Jill and even that developed no further than harboured emotions and the occasional 'light petting' after a few drinks.

The sound of heavy footfalls cascaded up the derelict staircase leading to the upper level. Finn was quick to aim the specially modified rifle, taking aim towards a silhouetted out line, drawing his attention to the laboured wheezing. A loud shot ring past his ears, causing the rookie to glance back, his perpetual vision spying Captain Redfield, positioned in stance, holding his nine oh nine with both hands. The shot was clean, capturing the infected within the centre of its malformed profile.

"Finn! The main artillery guns should be up ahead, - get to work deactivating them while me and Piers secure the area. We need to find a way of taking that tough son if a bitch out."

Chris watched as Piers stepped forward, lining his shoulders level with his own, his expression unnerved. As the young bomb expert ran ahead, he made point of keeping his back pressed against the wall, tucked up, within the shadows before opening up his utility belt and pulling out a special tactics bag. An overcharge of shots and grenades could be heard from the open space within the adjacent building, echoing around a crashing of surrounding stone and another bellowing cry.

"Piers? Are you ready for this?"

"I'm right behind you captain"


End file.
